1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail enamel compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to nail enamel compositions having fluorosilane-coated particulates. The present invention further relates to methods for (a) reducing settling, migration and floatation of colorants in a nail enamel; (b) reducing staining on the nail; (c) improving gloss in a nail enamel; (d) improving or increasing water resistance or repellency in a nail enamel; (e) improving or increasing stability of a nail enamel; and (f) improving or increasing rheology of a nail enamel. These methods include applying topically to a person a nail enamel composition having colorant particulates coated with fluorosilane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,523 and 5,792,447 to Socci et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,332 and 5,688,494 to Graves et al.; U.S. Pat No. 5,344,583 to Bayless; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,195 to Soyama et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,996 to Weber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,324 to Duffy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,227 to Ikeda et al.; and U.S.Pat. No. 4,166,110 to Isobe et al., and Canadian Patent No. 1,276,562 to Schnetzinger et al., are directed to nail enamel compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,944 to Socci et al. is directed to a nail enamel containing an inorganic pigment coated with an organically substituted polysiloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,547 to Bugnon et al. is directed to a paint or varnish containing an organic pigment coated with a silicate.
Japan Patent No. 7053326 is directed to a makeup cosmetic material that contains modified powder prepared by coating powder with methylhydrogensiloxane and heat-treating and blending modified powder coated with a fluorine containing compound.
Some cosmetic products, particularly cosmetic products having colored compositions, suffer from stability problems that lead to an aesthetically unattractive appearance. These problems include settling, migration and floatation of colorants in nail enamel, color drift in a face powder or blush cosmetic during wear, and staining of a lipstick on a person.
Despite the continuous efforts of the cosmetic industry to develop cosmetic compositions, especially nail enamels, that are more stable under normal use conditions, the appearance of the bottled nail enamel over time deteriorates rapidly leading to an aesthetically unattractive appearance of the product. Thus, the problem of instability remains unsolved for many nail enamel products.
To overcome the instability problem of nail enamels and to minimize or eliminate the aesthetic deterioration of certain cosmetics during normal use, the present invention provides nail enamel compositions that employ particulates, such as pigments, that are coated with fluorosilane.
Thus, the present invention provides a solution to the above problems by providing nail enamel compositions that are stable for an extended period of time, both in packaged form and after application, by maintaining the particulate materials, especially the pigments, dispersed and suspended in the composition. This further serves to maintain a truer color of the product because the settling of the pigments is prevented.
It is an object of the present invention to provide nail enamel compositions that have particulates, at least some of which, preferably most of which, are coated with fluorosilane.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing settling, migration and floatation of colorants in a nail enamel, especially iron oxides and titanium dioxide.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of reducing staining in a nail.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of increasing water resistance or repellency in a nail enamel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of improving gloss in a nail enamel.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method of improving and/or increasing stability in a nail enamel.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method of improving wear of a nail enamel.